1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an electronic controller and in particular an electronic controller for generating a pair of mutually exclusive pulse train signals in response to an input signal.
2. Prior Art
The use of electronic controllers for generating pulse train signals to actuate electrically controlled devices, is well known in the art. Typically these types of controllers are used to actuate solenoid devices, such as the injector valves in automotive fuel injector systems or fluid actuated positioning devices. Many of the controlled systems use two solenoid valves which operate in a complimentary manner such that when one is open the other is closed and vice versa. Therefore the controller is required to generate two pulse train signals, one for each of the two valves. Normally one of these two pulse train signals is the logical compliment of the other. However, in some controlled systems, such as the electro/pneumatic power system described herein, the generated pulse train signals are required to be mutually exclusive depending upon the state of the input signal such that only one or the other of the solenoid valves are actuated, but not together.
The invention is an electronic controller for independently actuating a pair of electrically actuated devices in a mutually exclusive manner depending upon the state of the input signal.